


I'll Give You The Moon

by Stargazer19



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: By maraskywalkers on tumblr, Caretaker Launchpad, Ducktales Family Fic Challenge, Inspired by Natssketches on tumblr, M/M, Prompt Challenge, Sick Donald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19
Summary: Donald gets sick from his latest adventure with Scrooge and the kids. Launchpad notices at work and decides to take care of him himself.





	1. Are you alright?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natssketches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natssketches).



> This story was inspired by Natssketches on Tumblr. They have been posting Donald/Launchpad comics and I got hooked on the pairing. If you like this then check them out. They have a really good short story with some drawings about Launchpad and Donald in a plane crash. Also based on Maraskywalkers Ducktales Family Fic challenge prompt “I’ll give you the moon.” This quote will appear in the second part of the story.

Donald was angry. He couldn’t sleep at all last night due to the cold he contracted from their latest adventure. He was still peeved at being pushed into the way of pirates on a ship in a storm in order to create a distraction. He was pissed that he was given a half-hearted apology from his Uncle. All in all, just another day in the life of Donald Duck.

Donald growled at the ceiling in his boathouse. He was too angry at Scrooge to sleep in his room in the mansion. He yanked his blankets off him, only to trip on them while trying to get up.

“Waaak!” Donald threw the blankets on the floor and stomped on them. _Today is going to be a GREAT day, isn’t it?_ Donald thought sarcastically. He went into his bathroom to get ready for the day. He sighed as he saw himself in the mirror. He had dark bags around his eyes, his feathers were a bit dull, and he looked a little green.

“Knowing Scrooge, even if he sees me he won’t give me a sick day. Today is going to be awful.” He sighed. _Well, I guess I’ll just take some cold medicine and try to get by._ Donald took a bottle of pills out of his medicine cabinet and swallowed a pill. He put the bottle in his pocket for later. With that done, he headed to the Money Bin to go about his day as Scrooge’s secretary.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nephew! Aye need ye to run some errands for me today!” Scrooge yelled as he slammed Donald’s office door open. The loud bang made Donald wince in pain.

“What is it, Scrooge?”

“Aye have some supplies aye want to get for our next adventure. Here’s the list and have it ready for me by tomorrow. Don’t forget to fill out that conference invitation for Gyro. He has a new invention he wants to showcase.” Donald sighed. Looked like he wasn’t going to get much paperwork done today after all.

“I already answered the invite and sent the information to Gyro. I’ll head out right now.” Scrooge gave a satisfied harrumph and tossed the long list to Donald before walking out of the office. Donald picked up the phone at his desk and dialed Launchpad’s number.

“Hey, Donny! How are you?” Launchpad’s cheery nickname made him smile.

“Good. Scrooge wants me to pick up some supplies for some adventure of his so I’ll need a ride. Could you get a car ready for me please?”

Donald heard something fall over and crash on the other end. He covered the microphone end of the phone and chuckled.

“Sure thing! I’ll be out front of the Money Bin by the time you get down. See ya soon!” Launchpad assured.

Donald thanked him and hung up. He grabbed his wallet and headed down to the first floor. When he stepped out of the building, Launchpad had already pulled up and was waiting. Donald waved and got into the front passenger seat. Launchpad’s smile dropped when he saw Donald’s face.

“Hey man, are you alright?” Donald was surprised.

“Doing well enough Launchpad. Just a small cold.” Launchpad put one hand on his forehead and the other on Donald’s.

“I don’t know Donny, you feel pretty warm. I can take you home if you want and then you can just call in sick.” Donald shook his head at that.

“We both know that Scrooge only gives sick days when you’re in the hospital. I’ll be fine so let's go ahead and take care of the errands.” Launchpad gave him an unsure look before sighing.

“Okay, Dee but if you get worse I’m taking you home.” Donald turned his face away and blushed. He wasn’t used to anyone but the kids taking notice of him.

“Alright fine. Now let’s go.” Launchpad patted Donald’s shoulder and drove off.

“Where to first Donny?”

 

* * *

 

Donald and Launchpad had been running around for a couple hours and it seemed like Donald was getting worse as the day went on. Launchpad kept a close eye on Donald until he felt enough was enough. He couldn’t stand by and watch him suffer any longer. Once they had loaded the last of their purchases in the car, Launchpad decided to head back to the mansion. Donald was too out of it to notice until Launchpad was driving up the hill to the mansion’s gate.

“Launchpad? Why are you driving us here?” Donald tiredly asked. Launchpad glanced at Donald before he pulled up to the gate.

“I’ll tell you in a second Donny.” Launchpad pressed the call button on the intercom.

“Mrs. Beakley? It’s Launchpad, can you over the gate please?” The gate opened up instantly and Launchpad pulled up to the steps.

“Hey Launchpad, why are we at the mansion?” Launchpad turned the car off and got out.

“I just need to drop something off with Mrs. Beakley real quick. Can you come down with me? I’ll need your help.” Donald sighed and stepped out of the car.

“Let’s hurry okay? I still have a lot of paperwork to take care of in the office.”

Honestly, Donald had no desire to return to work. He knew his cold had gotten worse. He was aching all over and really just wanted to lay down. He was so out of it, he didn’t even realize that Launchpad wasn’t carrying anything. Mrs. Beakley opened the door to let them in. She took one look at Donald and raised an eyebrow at Launchpad. Launchpad responded with a nod and a sheepish grin. Mrs. Beakley smiled, rolled her eyes, and walked off towards the kitchen to make a bowl of soup for Donald. Launchpad guided Donald to the couch in the living room.

“Hey?! Where are were going now?!” Donald half-heartedly growled. Launchpad chuckled at that. He gently pushed Donald onto the couch and covered him with the throw that was folded on it.

“I told you I was dropping something off with Mrs. Beakley. I could tell you were getting worse while we were out so I brought you home. You need to stay here and rest okay?” Donald tried to get up but Launchpad easily held him down on the couch.

“I’ll take care of Mr. McDuck alright? You just stay here and rest. Mrs. Beakley is making you some soup right now and she’s gonna make sure you don’t try to come into work anyway.” Donald let out a sigh and stopped trying to get up.

“Fine.”

Launchpad smiled at Donald. He brushed his wing through the feathers on Donald’s head.

“I’m gonna head back to the Money Bin now. I’ll drop off the supplies and let Mr. McDuck know that if you’re feeling better tomorrow, you’ll come in. Otherwise, I’ll see you when I’m off.” Donald closed his eyes.

“You don’t have to come check on me. I’ll be fine. I’ve gotten over many illnesses by myself.” Launchpad smiled sadly.

“Thing is Donny, you don’t have to anymore. See ya later.”

Launchpad knew Donald would be fine in Mrs. Beakley’s care. Besides, Launchpad needed to inform Scrooge about his employee.


	2. Caring for the Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad has a talk with Scrooge that goes better than it should've, Donald gets some weight off his shoulders, Launchpad is a good caretaker, and the kids ship it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this story. Natssketches made the most beautiful drawing of the Launchpad and Donald from the last chapter and it's wonderful. Please go check them out on tumblr if you like this story. I based Scrooge’s reaction at the Money Bin on his personality in the original duck comics.  
> Natssketches tumblr: https://natssketches.tumblr.com/  
> Artwork: https://natssketches.tumblr.com/post/172436691640/aw-hey-theres-this-cute-fanfiction-called-ill

It didn’t take long for Launchpad to drive back to the Money Bin. He headed up the stairs to Scrooge’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

Launchpad pushed the door open and walked up to Scrooge’s desk. Scrooge was currently working on some documents. He stopped long enough to take note of who entered before going back to writing.

“Launchpad? What are ye doing here? I assume ye went with me nephew to get the supplies, yes?”

“Sure did Mr. McDee. Donny and I got the stuff and I already put it by the door.”

Scrooge glared at Launchpad.

“Where’s that lazy nephew of mine? Decided to nae report in with ye? I’ll have words with him for that!”

That made Launchpad irritated. He took a deep breath to calm down.

“Actually, Donald is taking the rest of the day off. I drove him home because he’s sick.”

“WHAT?!” Scrooge bellowed. He grabbed his cane and stood up from his seat.

“What do ye mean that deadbeat is taking the day off?!  I oughta fire that bum for leaving without permission. And furthermore, since when did ye have the authority to dismiss him from work?!”

 He pointed the cane at Launchpad’s face, “I oughta fire ye for ye disrespect McQuack!” On his last word, Scrooge slammed the end of his cane onto the ground. It made a resounding thump.

Now Launchpad is normally a carefree and happy guy. It takes a lot to make him angry. But Scrooge being rude to Donald? That made him pissed.

“Now listen here, Mr. McDuck! This is your nephew you’re talking about not some random employee in your business. As family, you should’ve noticed that he wasn’t feeling well. Now I see why Donny refused to go home until I made him. If he had come to you, you would’ve snapped at him and made him continue to work until he passed out from his fever. I respect you, Mr. McDuck, but not when you treat family so poorly! If this is how you always treat him, then I understand why Donald doesn’t get along with you!”

Scrooge stared at Launchpad, mouth agape. Launchpad’s shoulders stopped heaving with anger and his face morphed from rage to horror.

“M-Mr. McDee! I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!”

Scrooge held one wing up.

“No Launchpad, I’m sorry. Yer right. I am harsher on Donald then I should be. I care about him a lot but I’m not good at showing it in the slightest. However, donnae EVER talk to me like that again. Are we clear?”

Launchpad nodded.

“Good then. Now get back to work. Aye’ll call ye when aye am ready to head home.”

Launchpad walked out the of the office, and the second the door closed, collapsed against it.

“… I can’t believe I just yelled at Scrooge McDuck…”

His heart was hammering in his chest. Launchpad took a moment to calm down before getting up. He had to get back to the parking garage in case Scrooge needed him to get anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Launchpad had no other incidents for the rest of the day. On occasion, he called Mrs. Beakley to see how Donald was doing. It worried him that Donald seemed to be worse every time he called. Now that Scrooge was headed home, Launchpad could check up on Donald himself. He opened the door for Scrooge and then hopped into the driver’s seat. While the separator was open, Launchpad wasn’t in the mood to chat with Scrooge like he usually does. He was still upset about Scrooge’s behavior as well as worried about Donald’s health. However, Scrooge seemed to pick up on the tense atmosphere.

“Uhh… How’s me nephew doing?” Scrooge awkwardly asked.

“Not very well Mr. McDee. He’s gotten worse. Mrs. Beakley is trying her best but it’s not helping much.”

Launchpad kept his eyes on the road. For once, his driving wasn’t reckless in the slightest. That unsettled Scrooge.

“He really is sick… Well, I bet with some rest he’ll be just fine in the mornin’.” Scrooge went back to reading the newspaper. The rest of the drive was quiet.

Launchpad was quick to park the car upfront by the steps. Scrooge was surprised when Launchpad turned the limo off.

“What is the meaning of this?” Scrooge stepped out when Launchpad opened the door for him.

“I promised Donny I would check in on him so I’ll probably visit for a while.” Scrooge raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn’t realize Launchpad and Donald were so close.

“Alright then, just don’t break anything.”

Scrooge and Launchpad were let in by Mrs. Beakley. Scrooge went off to his study and Launchpad stayed behind to talk to Mrs. Beakley.

“How’s he doing Mrs. B?”

Mrs. Beakley frowned at him.

“He was getting better for a little bit but then his fever came back higher than before. I moved him to his bedroom so that he would be more comfortable but if he gets any worse I will have to call a doctor.”  
That only made him more worried.

“Did he eat at least?”

She shook her head.

“He ate a little but not the amount I wanted him to. I gave him some medicine and placed a wet cloth on his forehead. I’ll take you to his room in a moment. I want to grab another tray of soup and a cup of tea with honey.”

Mrs. Beakley led Launchpad to the kitchen. Launchpad noticed the kids sitting at the dining room table and walked over.

“Hey, kids! What are you up to?”

They all looked up at him, “Launchpad!”, and tackled him to the floor in a hug,

“Aww! I missed you guys too!” The kids smiled and helped Launchpad up.

“We’re making get well cards for Uncle Donald!” Dewey animatedly waved his arms around.

“We were surprised to see him when we got home from school and Mrs. Beakley told us he wasn’t feeling well and we thought that he might like a card so Webby went and grabbed all her craft stuff and we’ve been here since working on them!”

Huey rolled his eyes, his fond smile being the only give away that he wasn’t annoyed at his brother’s rambling.

“I’m about to head up with Mrs. B to see how your Uncle’s doing and give him dinner. You should head up now so that you can give it to him before we get there and Mrs. B shoos you all out.” Launchpad ruffled the feathers on Dewey’s head. The kids grabbed their cards and rushed out of the room.

Launchpad walked back into the kitchen. Mrs. B was putting the last of Donald’s dinner on the tray.

“Ready to go Mrs. B?”

Mrs. Beakley nodded.

“Come along, his room is this way.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Mrs. Beakley and Launchpad arrived at Donald’s room, the duck was already awake and chatting with the kids. Launchpad noticed all the cards were already standing up on Donald’s bedside table. Donald was holding the kids in his lap while Webby explained some event at school.

“So after that, the teacher said I should join the gymnastics team! I think it’ll be super fun! I’ll get to wear a sparkly leotard and do awesome flips and twirls!”

Donald chuckled.

“I’m sure you’re gonna love it Webby.” He croaked. His voice sounded hoarse and pained.

Mrs. Beakley walked up to the small group.

“Alright children, it’s time for Donald to eat. I don’t want you all getting sick so go work on your homework and leave your uncle to rest.”

The kids all groaned. They gave him one more hug before sliding off the bed and walking out. Mrs. Beakley set the tray down on Donald’s lap.

“Now make sure he eats as much as he can alright Launchpad?”

Mrs. Beakley gives him a sly look, “I’m sure he’ll listen to you better than he’d listen to me.”

Launchpad chuckled and sat down on the bed.

“No problemo Mrs. B! I’ll take care of him.”

Mrs. Beakley closed the door behind her. Launchpad turned his attention back to Donald. He was struggling to eat the soup in front of him. Launchpad wondered if Donald would yell at him for helping him eat.

“Here, let me.”

Launchpad took the spoon out of Donald’s shaking wing, blew on it, and then held it up to Donald’s beak. Donald hesitated a moment and then slowly sipped the soup. Launchpad filled the spoon again.

“You really don’t have to do this Launchpad. I can take care of myself you know?” Donald protested, laying his wing on top of Launchpad’s and keeping the spoon in the soup.

“I already told you, Donny, you don’t have to anymore. I don’t like watching you suffer in silence. I care about you a lot so please let me take care of you.”

Donald’s eyes started watering.

“Why do you care so much? Besides the kids and a select few, no one really cares about me. You see how Scrooge treats me, even Gladstone treats me better than he does.”

Donald wasn’t one to talk about his private issues aloud but the cold was affecting his filter.

“… I really like you, Donny.”

Donald startled.

“W-what?”

Launchpad moved the tray to the bedside table. He turned back to Donald and hugged him close.

“I really like you. I like adventuring with you and working with you. You care so much about your family that even though you don’t get along with Gladstone and Scrooge, you’re still willing to help. You work you’re tail off for those kids and I often forget Webby isn’t your niece.”

Donald started to cry. He buried his face in Launchpad’s shoulder.

“I have a horrid temper. I can never do anything right and I've lost so many jobs, I was worried I’d never be hired again. If it wasn’t for the houseboat blowing up, the kids and I would still be living in poverty. Scrooge provides for them, not me.”

Launchpad rubbed Donald’s back.

“Your temper is a part of you, Donald. You’ve got more control of it then you think. I hardly ever see you lose it at work when Scrooge piles you high with tasks or makes a rude comment. You gave everything you could for your nephews and they know it. Living with Scrooge isn’t shameful like you think it is. He needed it. I think he was always so cold to everyone because he was lonely. You and the kids have really changed him for the better.”

Donald just cried harder.

Launchpad held Donald for a long time. He let him get all his pent-up emotions out. When Donald was thoroughly drained, he pulled out of the embrace. He looked at the soup.

“I should try to eat the rest of this.”

Launchpad felt the underside of the bowl.

“It’s pretty cold. Lemme go downstairs and re-heat it.”

Launchpad stood up and grabbed the tray.

“You know Donald,” Launchpad paused at the doorway.

“I’ll give you the moon.”

Donald chuckled, “You can’t give me that.”

“I can steer a ship. I know how much the moon and stars mean to a sailor.”

Launchpad walked back over to Donald and set the tray down again. He sat on the bed and leaned until their foreheads were touching.

“So, I’ll give you the moon. I’ll help when you need it and stand beside you when you can handle it yourself. I’ll support you through every storm and guide you back to shore.”

Donald smiled. “And I’ll drag you back down when you start to fly too far into the sky.”

Donald leaned forward and kissed Launchpad. When they broke apart, Donald’s eyes went wide with realization. If his face wasn’t red before, it was now.

“It’s already late so why don’t you spend the night? There’s a spare bedroom next door.” Donald flustered.

Launchpad laughed.

“Sure thing Donny! Now let me go heat this up.”

 

 

When the kids woke up the next morning, the first thing they did was check on Donald. They wanted to see if he was feeling better. However, none of them were expecting the sight they got. Donald was asleep on his bed with Launchpad beside him. Launchpad was sleeping on his back on top of the covers, one arm wrappped around Donald, and Donald was sleeping on his side and under the covers, with his head and a wing on Launchpad’s chest. The kids looked at each other before silently closing the door. They walked stoically to the living room and then sat down on the floor. They took a deep breath at the same time.

“OH MY GOD!” “DID YOU SEE THAT?!” “THAT IS SO CUTE!” “WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!”

Mrs. Beakley rushed into the room.

“What’s wrong?!”

Webby smushed her checks with her wings.

“It’s so cute! Donald and Launchpad are together!”

Huey, Dewey, and Louie jumped up and started bouncing where they stood.

“This is great! Do you know what that means?” Dewey interjected.

“Not only is Launchpad our Uncle now,” Louie added.

“But we get to plan a date for them!” Huey finished.

Webby squealed.

“Ohmigosh yes! We’ll get walkie-talkies and pretend to have something to do so that we can follow them on their date and get grossed out at the romantic stuff! Granny can you help us plan?”

Mrs. Beakley smiled at their antics.

“If I must. For now, let’s head to the dining room. Breakfast is ready and you guys need to eat before school.”

As the kids were herded into the dining room, Scrooge ducked his head back into the hallway. He had come to investigate the yelling as well but was still in the hallway when he heard Webby’s explanation.

“That explains yesterday.” Scrooge chuckled.

“Aye nephew, you’ve found a good one.”


End file.
